


Not So Innocent

by ItsBiancaNeve



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: Blackmail, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, On Hiatus, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBiancaNeve/pseuds/ItsBiancaNeve
Summary: "She came down the road, hands in her pockets, dressed all in black. Her eyes came up to, one by one, meet ours. She never stopped, not pausing for a moment she observed us for a few seconds. Her smooth gait never hesitated, seemingly satisfied with whatever conclusion she had reached she simply dropped our gazes and turned a corner, out of sight.""They stood outside the men’s department store. Nine of them all dressed professionally, but throwing off different aura's. I met their eyes one by one, showing a confidence I would never feel inside. I felt my eyes linger on the last two, both looked slightly older than the others, the first met my eyes with cool indifference and pure calculation, examining me in the same way I did him. The second looked at me in an entirely different way, he looked at me as if he could see the bruises on my skin and the limp I was trying so hard to hide."What would happen if little Sang wasn't so innocent, if she was still abused but rather than wilting, became stronger. If Sang didn't have the shadows that drew the boys to her would she still get her happily ever after? Or will the boys not find her so sweet to be around.





	1. Chapter 1

SANG P.O.V  
\--  
With school starting in a few weeks Mum's crazy levels were going through the roof. And her punishments were just as crazy as she was. I know she doesn't want me to go to school but it's not like she can stop me, I've got some serious shit over her head and Dad's on my side. Doesn't matter he's always away screwing his other wife, she does what he tells her like the good little bitch she pretends to be.  
She has to keep up her good reputation after all.  
We're starting at a new school this year called something like, Ashley Waters, I think. Since moving to Charleston a few weeks ago I had spent most of my time outdoors, I had been able to hike to a shopping mall about an hour’s walk away and buy myself more hair dye.  
The first time I had dyed my hair was years ago, when Mum found out she had nearly killed me, and then she cut of most of my hair, but it was the most satisfying feeling. By stealing small amounts of money from her and Marie, my older sister and Mum's little apprentice, I was able to keep dying my hair every couple of months.  
The only bad point for me in moving to Charleston was the company. I had yet to meet any of my neighbors, but the man who had changed my life many years ago when he had given me all the information I use sparingly to blackmail my parents, lives only a few streets away.  
I owe him my life, but to my misfortune he uses that fact to his advantage.  
I quickly learned he was not a nice man.  
But, he made me stronger. I started standing up to my father and learned to play him to my will. To my mother I am still just a weakling, just a little more rebellious weakling. He taught me to fight, and how to make a good deal. Only, for the wrong reasons.  
I am supposed to meet him tomorrow to get my first job from him.  
Until then I just have to enjoy my false freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking out is easy in this household. Marie doesn't care, and as long as my mother thinks I am in my room and I am back for dinner she won't even realize I have left. Wearing a rough looking grey blouse with tears down the sides and back and a modified pair of shorts made to look like a skirt, I look almost like a character from a horror movie. My eyes are surrounded by black, my angry expression often contrasting against the goody-two-shoes, nerdy role I was forced into playing.  
Running through the streets, through back alleys and dense parks, didn't help with my ragged appearance. When I finally got to the meeting point I was sweating and out of breath, but at least I wasn't late. I started wandering around knowing 'He' would come find me.  
The shopping district I was in was crowded. Cars parked hazardously all along the streets, too many red and green P plates to count. Obviously this was a well-known spot. Honestly though I could see why. The streets I walked through all smelt of freshly baked bread and coffee, the clothing and accessory stores scattered around showed off a huge variety of wares, and when it was clear enough for me to see through the windows, the prices looked practically decent.  
I walked past bookshops more than once, the colorful covers and soft music haunted me as I walked past them. More than once I nearly stopped, but I had a job to do. Shopping could come later.  
I saw them as I walked through a less crowded area of the mall. Surrounded by high end stores displaying sparkly dresses and formal suits I felt out of place in my hand-me-down clothes. They stood outside a men’s department store. Nine of them all dressed professionally, but throwing off different aura's. I met their eyes one by one, showing a confidence I would never feel inside. I felt my eyes linger on the last two, both looked slightly older than the others, the first met my eyes with cool indifference and pure calculation, examining me in the same way I did him. The second looked at me in an entirely different way, he looked at me as if he could see the bruises on my skin and the limp I was trying so hard to hide. Unable to keep their gazes I looked away and rounded a corner running right into the chest of the person I wished more than anything that I had never met.


	3. Chapter 3

Max McCoy. Not only a major drug lord, but the vice principal at the school I was going to be attending. Standing behind him I could see a few boy-men. Kids playing dress up trying to look tough and play the bad guy.  
"Sang . . .”  
McCoy spoke softly when he addressed me for the first time, raising his voice quite clearly once he had gotten over his own shock at me running into him, quite literally, chest first.  
"Well, now that you're finally here-"  
"I think you'll find . . . That I'm actually quite early."  
The pure look of shock on his face was worth the panic I was feeling take over my chest. Never before had I had the nerve to interrupt him. From the look on his face I wouldn't be doing it again any time soon. I hadn't ever had to be in his presence to feel his effect. Living half a continent away hadn't saved me from his wrath.  
"Doesn't matter does it? You're here now, let’s get this over with."  
"And who do you think you are?"  
One of the boy-men standing behind McCoy had taken a step forward. His cheeks were puffed out and is face was red. It was his companion who had spoken.  
"I'm Rocky. And this meathead over here is Greg. Now who are you?"  
"Sang."  
"Sang? That's it? No last name no nickname, no ' . . . but you can call me this . . . '"  
This bastard was very quickly getting on my nerves.  
"My name is Sang. Isn't that what you wanted to know?"  
"Shut up you two!"  
When McCoy interrupted our little chat Rocky instantly went silent his companion turned grey and they both took a step back. Looks like I wasn't the only one.  
"So, McCoy, what exactly do you want from me this time?"  
"You're coming to my school this year correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And you are aware how much you still owe me?"  
"Yes."  
McCoy kept on barely giving me time to confirm his statements.  
"You are aware that the subject selection date is coming up soon?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. On the day I will expect you to meet me in the office so I can confirm a special timetable for you."  
"Why do-"  
"This will include several AP and college preparation classes."  
"But I-"  
"I have confirmed an agreement with the principal that in exchange for information on a special group of students attending this year our actions outside school would be ignored. You will be expected to infiltrate this group and pass on to me any information which you acquire."  
"What does that have to do with you choosing my classes?"  
"Your classes will be selected to match up against several of the students from the group which you will be infiltrating."  
"And how-"  
"Rocky and Greg will be assisting you."  
"What?!"  
He should know I work alone.


	4. A P.O.V

"Have the security camera's been installed and redirected to my office?"  
"Yes. All except for in the deputy principal’s office."  
"What about the staffrooms?"  
"Done."  
"Okay. What reports came back on Mr. McCoy’s contacts."  
"All are accounted for except for a Miss Sang Sorenson. Further research suggests she may be a part of Mr. Hendricks brother’s family which just moved into Sunnyvale Court."  
"Please see if you can keep an eye on Miss Sorenson. If her movements and activities in town seem suspicious let me know. Obviously she's already hanging around the wrong crowd, so now she's been marked as a prime suspect in the investigation of the school's missing money and drug scandals. Mr. Lee, I want you to set up camera's observing her house, get inside if possible. Senior Mr. Taylor, if you could retrieve some of the messages she's been retrieving we'll be able to see if she is communicating with anyone once school starts. Mr. Morgan, see if you can hack into her phone, intercept calls and track the device."  
"I am willing and I will obey."


	5. Chapter 4

"Sang would you hurry the F#@* up! I don't want to be late and get all the Crappy subjects because of your lazy ass!"  
That was Marie.  
My older sister.  
My mother’s only real child.  
Believe it or not, but I’m what you could call a ghost. Everything about me is a lie. My birth certificate and passports are all forged, and never have I ever been to a hospital.  
Not even the time my mother almost killed me.  
I have evidence of everything she's done to me of course, the first thing I ever bought with the money I stole was a camera, but until I'm eighteen and out of the risk of being sent into foster care I'm just going to have to live with it.  
Dad was the one driving us to the school for our elective selection, I'm surprised he even remembered it though, he's been spending more and more time with his other family, rarely ever coming home to us.  
He doesn't even look at me on the drive to the school. He didn't blink when Marie threatened me to stay away from her while we were there.  
He was like a ghost in his own way. Just following us not responding to anything we said or even making eye contact with us.  
When we finally found the building we were looking for in this god forsaken school he looked at me for the first time and just told me to come back to get him so he could sign for my classes.  
Then he just turned around and followed Marie to where she had to line up.  
I just sighed.  
I looked towards the line that I was expected to go to and saw two pairs of eyes looking directly at me. Greg and Rocky subtly suggesting I get a move on and meet McCoy.  
However the attention of another pair of eyes coming from that same line wasn't lost on me.  
Before walking off in the direction of the office straining my ears I managed to catch a low voice saying my name.  
I could feel the eyes in my back as I walked off and I noticed I wasn't the only one walking in this direction.  
Taking my time making my way to the office I observed the obvious wreck of a school which I would be attending. The whole time I kept the back of my mind focused on the body moving steadily closer to me from behind.  
That was until whoever it was tried to pick my pocket.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing you bastard? If you're going to try and steal someone’s money at least learn to do it properly, geez. And pick a target who actually has money. You might find yourself with a lucky hundred if you pick the right pockets around here."


	6. Chapter 5

When I turned around there was a guy standing behind me with a look on his face like he was just caught stealing candy from a jar.  
His hand was in my back pocket.  
He pulled his hand out of my pocket quicker than if it was a live electric socket then ran off like I was going to chase after him.  
Turning back to continue on my way to the office I could only mutter to myself about idiots.  
Pickpocketing idiots.  
Taking a wrong turn I suddenly come face to face with a wall and start to curse myself out before turning around and coming face to face with The King Dick, may he suck forever, McCoy.  
He shoved a piece of paper in my hand before taking a look at what I'm wearing and turning an inhuman shade of red.  
"And what do you think you're wearing, you little slut?"  
"I thought it was obvious, clothes."  
McCoy’s face was thunderous as he continued to inspect me from head to toe.  
"That skirt is too short go home and change!"  
"I wasn't aware there was a dress code, besides how else am I supposed to get the attention of a group of teenage guys?"  
"There is a line and what you're wearing crosses it, now go home and get fucking changed before I call Hendricks on you!"  
What. The. Hell.   
I simply stand there is shocked silence for a few moments as I take in what he just said. Not only did he call me a slut and swear at me but he said he would call Hendricks on me, the fucking principle, and possibly get me expelled from his stupid mission because the skirt I'm wearing he thinks is too short.  
What the hell?  
Unable to look McCoy in the eye I hold up to my face the piece of paper he had shoved at me earlier. It was my class schedule but it was a mess. Classes were crossed out and written around, and all the classes McCoy had told me he was signing me up for to follow these boys around had been replaced with stereotypical drop-out courses.  
My head shot up in shock.  
What does this mean?  
"It looks like we won't be needing you anymore, Hendricks wouldn't approve your schedule so you're useless to me now. Good luck completing this year without my help. You're on your own from here bitch."  
McCoy’s face was caught in a sneer but I almost didn't hear the end of his little speech.  
He didn't need me . . . I was on my own from here . . .  
I'm free from him.  
"Now is that any way to speak to student, Max."  
Unless someone messes that up.


	7. Chapter 6

Keeping my face toward the ground I slowly turn as a young man swaggers up behind me. His gait is one of someone with a huge ego, but he also has a cautious grace to his movements. Whoever this guy is, McCoy obviously hates him.   
I can feel the aggression rolling off him in waves.  
“You have no business butting in here Dr. Green.”  
He spat the title like it was a curse and when I finally looked up I realized why; the guy couldn’t have been more than nineteen, there was no way he could have earned a degree in practical medicine at his age as well as passing a teaching course. . . Unless he wasn’t actually a teacher, but then why would he be here? Last time I checked the school had turned the sick bay into a storage closet so obviously we weren’t in need of a school nurse.  
“Well we can’t have you running off all the pretty little students before school even starts.”  
He sends me a discrete wink out of the corner of his eye and I felt myself blush, I might be used to the crude remarks from all the douchbags at this school but it was completely different getting hit on by a very attractive male who was obviously way out of my league.  
Turning his attention back to McCoy I lose track of the conversation and soon enough I’m being led away by the elbow by Dr. Green. Looking back over my shoulder I expect to see McCoy fuming but instead he has a contemplative expression on his face which quickly turns into a smirk as he looks up, catching my eyes, mouthing the words;  
‘Three O’clock’.  
Well there just went my freedom.  
I turn back to try and figure out where Dr. Green is leading me when suddenly he stops, almost causing me to run into him. He spins to face me his eyes both curious and cautious as he takes the little stray he had just rescued.  
I tried to image what he would see when he looked at me; I’m not a tall person but I’m not really short, though to the giant standing in front of me I must look like an ant, my mousy-blonde hair is pulled up into a tight ponytail at the top of my head to show off my bony shoulders and neck and the clothes I’m wearing, even though they are hand-me-downs, do well to show off my slim figure.  
No scars; they were all in places they wouldn’t be seen.  
No shadows; make-up does a good job at covering that up.  
Nothing to give away what I’ve done to myself trying to forget.  
The perfect, little, blonde bitch most high school guys these days couldn’t keep their eyes off.  
And Dr. Green seemed to be no exception. That was until his eyes came up to meet mine, filled with a familiar type of shadow.  
“I hope Mr. McCoy wasn’t causing you any problems, miss . . .”  
“Sorenson. My name is, Sang Sorenson.”  
A spark of recognition filled his gaze before he reverted back to his safe, curiously cautious expression.  
“And you don’t need to worry, I can handle him. Anyway though who are you? You look too young to have completed both a teaching and medical degree, but McCoy called you a doctor?”  
“Ah! You’re a smart one, I’m definitely glad I stopped McCoy from scaring you off. You’re right though, I took part in an advanced program which allowed me to get both my degrees so quickly, technically it should have taken me until I was around twenty-four to complete both degrees but I graduated high school at sixteen then it took me three years of independent study to do the required work to complete the two courses. I’m nineteen. Oh, where I my manners, I still haven’t introduced myself.”  
Suddenly he took my hand in his, kneeling with one knee on the ground.  
“My name is Sean Green, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Pookie.”  
With the shock of his actions wearing off I realized what he just called me, but instead of freaking out and getting out of there like I should have, I couldn’t help but start giggling.  
This flirt was going to be the death of me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete and will most likely never be finished. I hope you still enjoyed my work, this story is also published on wattpad under the same title.

His deep chuckle joined mine as he slowly stood up, once again towering over me. He was the first one to stop laughing, looking down at me with amusement in his eyes.  
“Now, I couldn’t help but notice: that schedule in your hand, have you had it approved yet?”  
I looked down at the mess of a piece of paper in my hand, I had almost forgotten why I was here in the first place.  
“Uh. No, not yet. I should probably go do that.”   
I turned to go back to the main area when Dr. Green started laughing behind me.  
“You might want to know you’re going the wrong way. You should probably just follow me.”  
“Uh . . . Okay.”  
I looked down at the timetable in my hand again. I really wanted to go change my classes, since McCoy had taken control of my schedule originally I hadn’t really thought about it, it hadn’t mattered, but now that he’s done with me and I could do whatever I wanted, I realized I care.  
I don’t want to do the classes he picked out for me. There was no chance of me graduating in the classes he had given me.  
I guess it might seem weird if I told Dr. Green I wanted to change my classes now though, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it for a while.  
I can always change them later. That’s all I have to tell myself.  
I can always change them later.


End file.
